the search for revenge: jane from twiight
by gryfindorpuff
Summary: hey ! this my first story and i hope you like it !this is a short story of how i believe jane developed to become who she is, what made her so evil and what happened to her that she develped this power?hope you enjoy and comment xx!


Using my powers at the start was a very difficult task. It involved picking through memories, searching through thoughts, fears, and doubts. It took all my energy and mind control. But when it works and I see them writher, squirm, scream in pain, it's all worth it. a part of me, a part I long thought would be dead and buried inside me forever, comes alive. I feel joy. Malicious joy. And I think of the man who pained me. My father.

I remember the first intense, hungry feeling inside of me when I first saw my powers kick into action. The stab of pain from the man I was waiting to hunt. i remember feeling bemused, I hadn't attacked yet, had I ? As one half of my mind rummaged through all the possible answers, the other remembered what my mind had been briefly thinking before the sound of his discomfort reached my ears. I had been thinking of what made him sad, angry, and scared. And i had found it. Without realising I had discovered my power. And nothing, no other power could be more perfect for me. That man became my first victim. I racked through his thoughts, looking through his fears, Most concerning the death of his wife. And I made him watch it. Over and over. I could almost taste his pain, the screams, the thrashing as he tried to run away from the invisible grasp of my powers.

I could feel the life drain out of him, my powers the end of his life becoming what felt like the beginning of my dismal one. This feeling was more intense and tangible than my first beautiful taste of blood. I now knew what I was put on this earth for, to drain and take the lives of others, a monster inside me purred happily, ready to begin and experiment immediately. The unfortunate man underneath me wriggled letting out – if he was lucky- one of his last few breaths, as images of his wife being mauled swang back and forth through both our minds. As I looked into his unimpressive blue eyes, continuing this cruel hold I had of him, I wondered why this brought me so much pleasure that the natural instinct of craving blood couldn't even compare to it. My burgundy red eyes swallowed his as I finally bent down, letting my teeth sink quickly into the juiciest part of his neck, blood racing wetly down my throat, engulfing all my senses momentarily, the squelching sound helping calm the buzz of electricity speeding through my body. I stood quickly, much too gracefully for a human, my head buzzing and the monster purring contentedly as I raced through the graveyard I had ended the life of the unfortunate, literal, human guinea pig whom had had the misfortune to meet me in. The crudeness of meeting a vampire in a graveyard had struck me when I spotted him, sobbing beside the grave of -I expected- his partner, ironic really, to be killed in a graveyard beside his dead wife, somewhat poetic. The one consolation I could give for the barbaric time in the graveyard is the tiny thought that his sole is probably with his loved one now, resting peacefully. I smile, cruelty stinging my brain, I don't believe in soles or heaven or any of that crap or even god. If there was one why would I be stuck like this? So desperately depressed and still mourning the death of the man who made my life my own personal living hell. I let half my mind wander and the other help me travel through the grave yard, concentrating on the soft crunching under my feet of the tombs of the dead. I play with the idea that I tortured that man, and knew I would torture more, because I'm jealous, but know deep down, feeling a twisting in my stomach at the recognition, that this isn't about being jealous, but more the cold blooded burning intense taste of revenge rumbling deep inside the pit of my stomach, creating more energy than I have felt in a long while, letting the feeling lick at my thoughts and ooze through my body as I head north toward the smell of more people. _I_ have the power now. I quicken my pace, a delicious feeling fogging my brain as I pelt full force toward the thing I have been searching for my entire life, revenge.


End file.
